


Wild Thoughts

by ExistentialMalaises



Series: Dancing To A Different Drum [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Friendship, Road Trips, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialMalaises/pseuds/ExistentialMalaises
Summary: Texas taught Maria a thing or two, but she's not one to give up.





	Wild Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. I'm here looking to create something nice for Maria within the fandom.  
> It's what she and we deserve. Hope you enjoy it.

In the wake of her misfortune in Texas, Maria had told herself she wasn’t going to do this anymore. Following trails of possible remedies, no matter how unconventional, was becoming hopeless. But when Maria had nothing, she still had her mother. So she could never give up hope. Not today, anyway.

Darkened clouds of earth and exhaust smoke gathered at the back of her Chevy pickup, and wafted through the dry morning air. The windows were up, and the AC was on full blast, but that didn’t prevent the sun from casting its sweltering heat on her skin. If Michael hadn’t fixed the AC a few days ago, then she’d be full of regrets.

It was one of the reasons why she allowed him to tag along to El Paso with her and Liz.

They all had their own explanation for heading to the border. For Liz it was about the research she was doing with the other doctor. Michael apparently needed specific car parts that he could only find in El Paso. It had been very convenient. Too convenient. Maria would have written it off as Michael’s usual trifle when it came to her, if it hadn’t been for the wide-eyed glance he had thrown Liz’ way. Guilt was written all over his face. A peculiar look on him. And Liz, she had smiled too widely. Her tell was always easy, even after a decade apart. Maria couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something they weren’t sharing with her.

Another reason why she didn’t oppose the road trip.

In front of Maria was the open highway, only long stretches of barren land that had surrounded them for three hours. Soon enough they would drive into the city, and Maria wouldn’t have the convenience of a closed compartment to ask questions. Liz was seated in the middle of her red pickup, scribbling down illegible scrawls, while Michael stared out of the window. Behind him hazy umber peaks flowed into golden hues.

They had fallen into a quiet rhythm with the occasional joke from Maria. It bothered her a little. They were hiding something from her _and_ she had to carry the conversation. Maybe she didn’t have to, but her spoken words were the only things that stopped her unspoken ones.

With a slow wave of her wrist, Maria lowered the sound of the radio, and gave them a smile. “Anyone up for a game?”

Michael snorted. “What are we, 12?”

“You undisputedly are,” Maria said, cocking an eyebrow at him. And he rested his head against the seat, a slow grin awakening his features.

“What kind of game?” Liz asked, and closed her notebook.

“Fortunately/Unfortunately?” Maria waited for any signs of protest, but when she was met with silence she continued, “Fortunately, this will be my first time in El Paso.”

Liz focused on the windshield, her voice softer. “Unfortunately, I have to work and can’t have fun.” Maria took in her words, wondering how much truth there was to them… and why she was being left out again. Throughout their youth, before Liz had up and left, she had never kept any major secrets from Maria. Liz had told Maria about all the difficult and even ugly aspects of her life, some Maria had even been a witness to. If anything, in a small town like Roswell, their secrets had bonded them. But as adults it pulled them apart.

“Fortunately, I’m a lot of fun,” Michael said next.

Maria rolled her eyes, and fought her simper, quick to throw a jibe back in his face. She deadpanned him. “Unfortunately, we’ve got a fifth wheel.”

“Fortunately, I know how to switch tires,” Liz said without needing to think. 

Michael tapped his fingers on the dashboard, and Liz nudged him into speaking. “Unfortunately, tires are heavy.”

“Fortunately, my girl here has a trick or two up her sleeve,” Maria added.

“I do?” Liz flicked her head to Maria when realization dawned on her face. She had eliminated herself from the game. “Oh, fuck.”

Michael leaned forward, his hazel eyes no longer concentrating on the road but the women in the pickup. “Unfortunately, she’s not wearing any sleeves.”

“I don’t think we’re playing this game the right way,” Liz whispered to herself with a frown, then glanced back at Maria for her retort to Michael’s answer.

“Fortunately, I don’t care.” Maria grinned, catching Michael’s chuckle. “Ok, what do you propose?”

Michael drummed his hands on the dashboard, sounding his victory song, no words needed. Maria rolled her eyes at him, then spoke to Liz. “What about _Two Truths and a Lie_?”

 

***

 

After the three of them arrived in El Paso, they went their own way. Maria strolled through the main streets towards _Las Cruces Farmers & Crafts Market_, slowly taking in the quaint atmosphere of the city. With her big sunglasses on, Maria avoided the blinding light, and remained in the slightly cooler shadows while she searched for a particular vendor. The only one she knew of in the vicinity, which was still hours away, that sold bitter gourd. Maria had picked up from an old family friend of her mother’s that the vegetable held medicinal potential. It could be brewed into a tea or worked into a dish. No matter how it sounded, no matter how small the chance, Maria was willing to give it a try. And she meant what she had said earlier, she was fortunate enough to explore a new city at the same time.

By the time she had wandered back to her pickup, all traces of the sun and its accompanying heat had diminished. Liz and Michael were waiting for her by the bumper, instantly alert when they noticed her. Liz walked up to her with a smile, and Michael adjusted his black cowboy hat, probably more comfortable in the background. The trunk of her truck was filled with something that resembled car components. Maybe they hadn’t been full of shit. But Maria only recognized parts when they were neatly stored underneath the hood of a car, and smoke was coming out. That was a situation she had been in one too many times. She opened the door to her truck, and placed a small container of bitter gourd on the front seat.

“I could eat,” Liz said, examining the bitter gourds, then grinned at Michael. “A proper meal this time, Mikey.”

He lifted his shoulders, hands hidden inside the pockets of his jeans. A sliver of skin peeked out from under the hem of his dark shirt, giving rise to thoughts that got Maria flustered every time. That night in the desert. Hot kisses. Deep exhalations and soft groans. Urgent fingers, pressing deep inside of her. Rough thrusts, and the bruises she had to show for the next day. Maria could feel herself burn up. It hadn’t been bad by any standard, but working at the Wild Pony had rewarded Maria with front row tickets to how Michael would sway people into his bed over the years. She didn’t oppose a good fuck, obviously, but she preferred having the upper hand in… whatever the hell they were doing. “Tex Mex?”

Finding a decent Tex Mex restaurant in El Paso wasn’t hard. Before they knew it, they were seated. Pots and pans clanged from one side, and hubbubs of laughter and shouting came from the other side. Their table was filled with beef fajitas, spicy nachos and cheese, puffy tacos, and several rounds of tequila shots.

“We shouldn’t be making the same mistakes,” Maria said, her finger pointing towards the shot glasses, but her gaze fixed on Michael. He pushed out his chin slightly, his long lashes fluttering down, tracking the curve of her figure.

Liz laughed, throwing back another shot. “ _Pues_ … too little too late.” Then slid another glass Maria’s way. When Maria didn’t take it, but reached for her water instead, Liz took on a more serious note. “So, how are you feeling about the bitter gourd?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Maria sipped on her water, ignoring Michael, and waving her other hand in the air. “It’s a fool’s errand, especially after Texas. But I’ve got to at least try. It’s for my mother.”

“I don’t think it’s a fool’s errand,” Michael said, and Liz nodded fervently.

Maria tilted her head. “You don’t? _Really_? You usually make your skepticism blatantly clear, Guerin.”

“Oh, I’m a skeptic, alright. But I get wanting to explore all avenues for the people you care about,” Michael mumbled, meeting her eyes. “So if that means getting your hands on some magic cucumbers—”

“Jerk.” Maria said with a scowl. “Good reminder.”

“Oh, Deluca, you’ve gone soft on me.” Michael draped his arm loosely over the chair, offering her a wink to inflame the burn.

She squinted her eyes together and confined a derisive laugh to a snort. “I’ll show you soft when I stick one of those magic cucumbers up your—”

“Would you waste them?”

“Would you want me to?” Maria gaped, dying to know, but Michael didn’t reply.

“Wait, _what_?” Interrupted by Liz’ cackling, Maria noticed that her own expression wasn’t that different from hers. Although with Liz there seemed to be an added layer. A question, perhaps, about Maria and Michael. Well, yeah, fuck. Maria hadn’t exactly told anyone. But if asked, she wasn’t going to lie about it. So, maybe that was a secret that would come out tonight.

 

***

 

“What do you mean there’s only two rooms available?” Maria plopped her small, leather pouch on the counter, and gave the receptionist of the motel a forced smile. 

Liz propped her elbows on the counter, a leg flailing unsteadily. “The exact same thing happened to me last time.”

“You’d think these shith—”

“Mikey, _cállate_.” Liz brought a finger to her lips, and Michael raised his arms.

Maria glanced between Michael and Liz, and sighed wearily. There were no good options here. Drunk Liz was fun when she was awake, but not so much fun when she would undoubtedly hog the bed in her drunken stupor. They had been here before, sort of. “We’ll take it.”

“Guess that’s mine,” Michael said, then had to wring one of the two key cards out of Liz’ uncooperative hand. “You two still sober enough to find your room?”

“We’re good,” both Maria and Liz said in unison. Sharing a grin, and curling their arms around each other like old times, they headed to their motel room.

“What a day.” Liz plopped on the frumpy bed, trying to remove her shoes with her feet. “It’s good to be away from Roswell.”

“You’ve been away for a decade.”

Liz rolled underneath the beige blanket, not bothering to take off her makeup or her clothes. She yawned, her fierceness dimming slowly. “You know what I mean, just the drama with all the a—Max.”

Maria pressed her lips together, contemplating what Liz had almost let slip. Something that should be discussed when Liz was clearheaded. “Are you two in a better place, or?”

“I think we are,” Liz said, her breathing becoming heavier. “And my father’s back to his old self. Still, good to be away from it all. Roswell can be…”

“Suffocating?”

“Mhmm.”

Maria walked to the blinds, and began to close them. A loud creak grated Maria’s ears with every pull. “Seemed that way for you.”

“It was… after Rosa…”

“Yeah, I figured, with you leaving so suddenly and—Oh.” Maria hadn’t taken her shoes off yet. She hadn’t taken her jacket off either. And now Liz was sprawled over the bed, already on the path to la-la land.

Maria might as well have some fun of her own then.

It was bound to happen from the moment that bored receptionist had told them there were only two motel rooms, and Liz had snorted at some inside joke. And Michael, he had looked at Maria in a way that got her flustered all over again. Big hazel eyes admiring her in proper lighting this time. Maria wanted to be admired by him.

After she placed the key card on the bedside table next to Liz, Maria searched for Michael’s room number. She untied her hair quickly, then knocked on the door.

“What’s up?”

Maria shrugged, in tune with his usual style. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“So, you knocked on my door?” Michael canted against the wall, a cocky smile playing on his lips. This, however, was exactly the kind of thing she wanted to avoid.

She folded her arms, and quirked an eyebrow. “I can leave.” Although her mind was telling her to take a step back, to put money where her mouth was, she found herself frozen on the spot.

“Don’t.” Michael opened the door further, his arm stretching out, and he bobbed his head towards the room.

She dropped her arms and passed through the small opening he had created between the door and his body, but he stopped her in her tracks by curving towards her. His nose grazed against her neck, and she heard him take in her scent. With a shiver, Maria pushed past him and warred the lightness in her chest.

“Want a drink?” Michael asked, and closed the door with a soft thud. “There’s a mini fridge. Five star motel.”

Maria, feeling thirstier and hotter by the minute, opened the fridge and grabbed a mini bottle of water. “Been busy?” Maria asked, then gulped down the water.

“Ehh. Bossman got this crazy order,” he said as he sat down on the foot of the bed. The darkening circles underneath his eyes did give away some added stress.

“Is that why you haven’t come around the Wild Pony?”

Michael grinned, and reached for her arm. “Did you miss me?”

“No.” Maria ignored his arm, then sauntered towards the bed. “But somehow there’s a steady increase in revenue. I missed _that_.”

Michael chuckled, nodding his head as he took her jibe. It was one of the things she enjoyed about their banter. He could take it as good as he gave. “What about you? Busy?”

“Just the usual.” Maria sat down next to him, and took another mouthful of water. A small trickle ran down her lip.

Michael caught the spill with his calloused thumb, tracing it back up to her bottom lip before he placed it in his mouth. A flutter awakened in the pit of her stomach, fostering a warmth that she knew would turn into a desperate craving. “Your mom?”

Maria shook her head, and tried to limit the swelling sensations. The conversation was taking a weird turn. “It’s, uhh, getting harder.”

“What’s the alternative?” Michael asked as he rested his hand on her knee.

She glanced down at it, then back to him. “This is the alternative. The bitter gourd. I don’t know after that.” Maria sighed, her forehead creasing with tension. “Last resort is experimental trials… or a nursing home.”

“How much?”

“Too much.” Maria picked at the lint of the bed sheet. Not being able to afford the proper care her mother deserved, it was… rough and humiliating. And those places, she had heard the most terrible things about them.

Michael ran his other hand through his curls. “I… will stop drinking without paying.”

That was different. She chuckled, unexplainable tears welling up in her eyes. Michael was so good at being a jerk, and when he wasn’t being one… he was smart enough to be quiet. “Cheap whisky doesn’t make that much of a difference.”

“It does the way I drink it,” he said with a booming voice. “Any other way I can help?” Michael leaned towards her again, his fingers gliding up her leg, and Maria nodded. She did come here with a purpose, and it wasn’t to talk about her mother, though she appreciated the effort. But she wanted something else out of him for the night. “Is this going to become a thing where you only sleep with me outside of Roswell, because if that’s the case—”

“Shut up, Guerin.” Maria curled her fingers around his dark shirt, and pulled him on her lips.

“—I need to organize road trips,” Michael drew in his breath as he mumbled into their kiss. His arms wrapped around Maria’s frame, taking away any distance between them.

Maria simpered triumphantly. She wouldn’t oppose more road trips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://existentialmalaises.tumblr.com/).


End file.
